The Double Birthday at the Pool
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Parker is celebrating his birthday. Little does he know, he happens to share his birthday with someone very 'awesome'.


**The Double Birthday at the Pool**

**Rating: It's fine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sadly.**

**Summary: Parker is celebrating his birthday. Little does he know, he happens to share his birthday with someone very 'awesome'.**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIA CARTER! SISTER FROM ANOTHER MISTER! (Also, this is my FIRST, and I mean FIRST, Bones fic EVER. I love Bones and Booth soo much. So... I hope I wrote their characters right. I'm a new fan, thanks to Rachel!)**

* * *

She had ignored it all week. When it was brought up in a conversation, she dismissed the topic and began a new one. She didn't want the weekend to come. Her birthday was Saturday. She was turning another year older. What was the big deal?

She had even made a request.

No presents, no parties, no surprises.

It was Friday afternoon. Criminals in the area were on vacation, because she didn't have a single thing to do that afternoon. She found it hard to believe that there was not one single case that she could look over or work on. She considered the fact that maybe Angela had something to do with the absence of work, but all of a sudden, it didn't matter anymore.

Booth walked through her office door with a huge grin on his face. She sunk in her chair, afraid that he would bring up her birthday. Instead, he walked up to her desk and looked down at her.

"It's Parker's birthday tomorrow," he stated proudly. She relaxed in her chair. This had nothing to do with her birthday. She was skeptical though. All week, the only thing people could talk about was her birthday and here he was, talking about only his son's. It was selfish for her to think of that, though. Why should someone who isn't related to her care about her birthday? At least, that's the way she thought about it.

"Congratulations," she replied, smiling a bit.

"I was actually hoping you would say that to Parker, not me."

"Well sure. I'll call you tomorrow and I can wish him a happy birthday." Booth laughed.

"Bones, that's not what I'm talking about."

"Well what are you talking about?"

"Parker wants you there. At his party." She narrowed her eyes. Could this be a trick to get her to go out? "So? Are you in?"

"Where is he having his birthday party at?"

"Well actually... that was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Booth," she warned, sitting up in her chair.

"Parker wants to have a pool party at your apartment." His eyes were closed tightly, preparing himself for rejection or a very long speech about how pools are dangerous for sugar-high children. Instead, when he didn't hear anything, he opened his eyes and found her slowly nodding.

"I don't mind," she answered. "How many kids are we talking about?"

"Not that many... just a couple of Parker's friends." There he went, avoiding the real answer again.

"Booth."

"Eleven, to be exact." She tilted her head, but he began talking again before she could get another word out. "You won't have to worry about anything. I'll bring the food and Parker's cake, drinks... everything. You don't even have to watch them swim. All Parker wants is for you to be there to wish him a happy birthday."

When he put it like that, she couldn't refuse.

--

She woke up considerably late Saturday morning at 10:30. Today was her birthday. She was another year older. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax in the warm sunlight pouring into her room. She could already tell it was going to be a beautiful day outside. As her eyes adjusted to the light, her cell phone began ringing. She leaned over and grabbed it from her nightstand, then answered it.

"Brennan."

"Bones. Good morning." She smiled at his happy greeting. She could hear Parker in the back, talking about how 'awesome Bones is' to his friends. "I know it's kind of early, but... they're excited."

"No, it's fine. You still have your key right?"

"Have it right here."

"Are you going to want me to help with anything?"

"Nah. I think... I can handle it." She smiled and rolled out of her bed, walking towards her bathroom to start her day.

"When will you be here?"

"Right... now." The next thing she heard was Parker and his friends cheer. "See you by the pool?"

"Okay." They hung up and she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Today was going to be a long day. She began planning her outfit. It had to be suitable for a boy's birthday party, but comfortable for the weather outside. She picked out a simple summer dress with brown flats. She let her hair down and headed for the pool area to meet Booth and Parker.

By the time she got there, most of the kids had already jumped into the pool. She looked at Booth, who was placing Parker's cake gently on one of the pool tables. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black swimming trunks. Parker was at his side, watching closely and waiting to see what his cake looked like.

Her presence made Parker look up and smile.

"Bones!" He ran from his place next to his father to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you for letting us use your pool!"

"Well it's your birthday. How could I refuse?"

"Thank you for coming!"

"Sure thing, Parker." She ran her hand through his hair and looked around. "Go on. Jump in." Giving her one last hug and smile, he ran and jumped into the pool with his friends, making a big splash.

"Bones. You look good," Booth commented as he stood up straight, finally accomplishing everything for Parker's party. So good that he didn't want to take his eyes off of her.

"So do you." She took a seat at the pool table and watched as Booth joined her.

"What you got planned for tonight?"

"Nothing as of yet."

"Well maybe you can stop by my place tonight and have dinner with Parker and I."

"Maybe."

They both turned their attention to the kids splashing and swimming in her pool. Her eyes fell on Parker and studied him. Parker reminded her so much of his father.

"He looks up to you, you know?"

"Wh- Parker?" Bones was a little shocked to hear this. Sure, she was used to older, grown adults asking for her autograph and telling her how much they loved her books, but a young child? What could he possibly see in her?

"Every time he comes to see me, he's always asking about you and what you're doing."

"He's a good kid, Booth." She stood from her chair and studied the job Booth had done with setting up the decorations. She walked around a bit, enjoying the beautiful day, when she felt a pair of tiny, wet hands press against her back. "Huh?"

The next thing she knew, she lost her balance and was falling into the pool.

Booth stood immediately from his chair, but froze in his place when she hit the water. Parker laughed and pointed as she popped up from under the water. Booth had to hold in his laugher until he knew it was safe.

"Parker, you're in big trouble," Bones warned, swimming towards the edge of the pool with a smile on her face. The birthday boy simply laughed and tried to back away, but ran into his father, who picked him up and jumped for the pool with his son in his arms.

"Cannon ball," Booth yelled. Everyone yelled as the two hit the water, creating a huge splash. When they emerged from under the water, Bones was right in front of them, reaching for Parker.

"Come here, you!"

"Dad, save me!"

"You're on your own, buddy," Booth laughed and swam away from his son.

"Bones, no," Parker laughed, trying his best to swim away from her. She was faster, though, and picked him up, then tickled him until he was surrendering. Booth sat back and watched with a smile on his face.

The day came to an end and the boys were all packing up, getting ready to leave. Parker was drying off with his pool towel when he saw Bones emerge from her apartment wearing dry clothes, with her hair washed and blow dried, hanging loosely around her shoulders. He smiled when he saw her, ran to the table where all of his presents were stacked, and retrieved something from his bag.

When he turned around, she was standing right behind him, smiling.

"Did you have fun today," she asked.

"This was the best birthday party ever. Thank you!" Again, he wrapped his arms around her. It was a quick hug, though, because his dad seemed to be in a big hurry to get back home. "I made you something." He revealed his left hand, which had been behind his back the entire time, to show her a clay model of a skeleton. "Happy birthday, Bones!"

Her eyes grew wide as she accepted Parker's gift into her own hands. The skeleton was so tiny, so fragile. It was almost hard to believe that this hyperactive boy made this for her, much less, knew it was her birthday.

"Do you like it," he asked, his face glowing.

"I love it, Parker. It's so cool."

"Just like you!" She smiled, gave him another hug and this time, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Happy birthday, Parker."

"Happy birthday, Bones," he whispered back.

--

Booth was back after dropping Parker's friends off at their houses and taking a shower. He stood at her door, waiting for her to come out. When she did, he smiled. She was so beautiful, it nearly killed him. How they had managed to go so long without crossing the lines or breaking the rules was far beyond him. It was no secret that he was really in love with her and he was determined to show it to her tonight.

"So I've got everything warming in the oven."

"You cook?"

"I can make a thing or two, yeah," he laughed and led her to his SUV, where he opened the door for her and watched her climb in. When they were settled in, he pulled out onto the road. "I want to thank you for today. It was all he could talk about when we got back."

"Parker is a special kid. He deserves a special birthday."

"Special as in pushing you into the pool and getting away with it?"

"It brought a smile to his face. I wasn't going to take that away from him." Booth was ecstatic that he had found a woman who his son could look up to. Of course, she wasn't officially anything to him except a co-worker, but maybe that would change.

"He needs more of a motherly figure in his life," he shyly admitted. "Rebekah... she's not a bad mother, she's just young. I just want him to be happy."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Nobody tells you that parenting is hard until after you make your first mistake." It was the last thing he said until they got to his apartment.

They walked up together and when they reached his door, he moved in front of her to unlock it. He pushed the door open and moved aside, letting her take in his apartment, which was decorated beautifully. The lights were dimmed and in the middle of the kitchen was a small table set for two. The smell of burning candles made it's way to her and she looked over at Booth with a funny expression. "Happy birthday, Temperance."

"But... Booth. This is-"

"Too much? You see, I knew you were going to say that," he explained as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment. "It's why I didn't tell you anything, you know... made it sound like a casual dinner." They were standing near the table now, which had a nicely wrapped box on it. Booth picked it up and held it in his hands. "You know... Parker isn't the only one who looks up to you." She accepted her present shyly. "I know you didn't want any presents but this... I couldn't pass this up."

She slowly unwrapped the box, then lifted the top to reveal a tiny, red collar. She looked up at him in confusion, having no idea what it meant.

"Booth?" Instead of answering her, he simply bent at the knees and whistled. There was a tiny bark that followed the whistle and the pattering of four tiny paws. What she saw next was a tiny, black Labrador retriever. It came running towards them with a red bow tied gently around it's neck, his tail wagging happily as he jumped up on Booth's leg. He picked up the black puppy and handed him to Bones, who was smiling uncontrollably.

"Cute puppy goes to cute birthday girl."

"Oh," she laughed, taking the tiny puppy into her arms.

"Any names?"

"Elvis."

"Presley?"

"I've always wanted to name a puppy after Elvis." She scratched behind the puppy's ears and it relaxed instantly in her arms, snuggling into the fold of her elbow. "I love him, Booth. Thank you." He stood back proudly, with his hands on his hips and a grin on his face. She stood on her toes and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but split second, she changed her mind and went for his lips. He froze in his spot, finding it harder to breathe suddenly. It felt as if all the oxygen was stopping just short of his brain, making him feel light headed. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to send exploding fireworks behind Booth's closed eyes.

"Happy birthday?"

"Indeed. It was."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! And Julia! This was totally for you. I spent all day on it. I hope it came out cute enough. I really hope you had an awesome day. You're 18 now! I can't believe it! :D**


End file.
